


Regret

by Szcter



Category: The Owl House
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Amity dies but comes back, Angst, Based on some songs I listen to, Because she’s sad and depressed, F/F, Ima draw art for each chapter, Includes smoking, It’s All So Incredibly Loud-by Glass Animals, I’d Rather Sleep-by Kero Kero Bonito, My oc is evil, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Song Fanfic, also swearing, and Venus sings early on, and more - Freeform, and use of drugs, belos is evil like always, but wrong, everyone cries, first fanfic, i think, its depressing, my Oc dies eventually but comes back, my Oc kills, my Oc sings eventually, so don’t judge, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szcter/pseuds/Szcter
Summary: Small mistakes could have big consequences.Small mistakes could lead to regret.Small mistakes could lead to everyone hating you.Small mistakes are sometimes the most damaging ones.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 8





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Little note//  
> All the characters are aged up! All of them are about 18/19, they are no longer teenagers! 
> 
> This is an AU, also.  
> My Oc is the main villain of sorts. She is still under Emperor Belos, but she’s pretty terrible.  
> This is kinda like a continuation of season 1 of the Owl House, but it’s if everything went wrong of sorts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus gives a little backstory for the plot.  
> She takes a walk, but loses her train of thought and stumbles to The Owl House.
> 
> She sings a song.  
> Also, the song, is..  
> I’d Rather Sleep by Kero Kero Bonita  
> I’d suggest you listen to it while reading the chapter!  
> (The chapter in a nutshell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are aged up! They are not teenagers anymore!
> 
> This is an AU, basically continuing after season 1 of the Owl House, but if everything that could go wrong goes wrong.

Venus’s POV

Venus was sixteen when the war of the Boiling Isles began. It all started with the escaping of wanted criminals, Eda and Lilith Clawthorne, along with Luz Noceda.The emperor had lied to the people, saying that the ‘titan’ had told him to release the criminals. Which Venus found stupid. But then again, she had context to what was happening unlike everyone else, so it was reasonable that she found his lie stupid.   
  


The first big attack happened the day before Venus’s seventeenth birthday. She remembered it as if it was yesterday. The fire, the smoke, the blood, the screaming, everything. She still remembered the young child who had run up to her, asking if she knew were his mommy was.   
  
  


“Do you know where my mommy is?”   
The small child had asked, looking up at Venus with hopeful eyes. Venus tilted her head in confusion.

”Your mommy? Well, no, but maybe I can find her. Where did you last see her?”

Venus had asked, crouching down to meet the child’s night.

”In the flames, running after my dad.”

Was his words, and that sentence still traumatized Venus to this day.

After the attack, the Boiling Isles was a mess. People started to split up. There was the side defending the criminals. And there was the side who stayed with the emperor. Everyone was fighting against each other. The towns were splitting up. The riots were starting. Everything was turning to chaos.   
  


Venus remembered being terrified. Everyone was fighting, including her own _family._ They were going against each other. Her parents had stayed with the emperor. Her siblings had gone along with the criminals. Venus didn’t have a choice then, since she was working in the emperor’s coven. She was forced to stay with them. She didn’t get a choice.

But that was all two years ago.

  
Venus still couldn’t believe it. She had survived in this war for two years. Two years was a long time. But it had seemed like two months to Venus. Everything had gone by so quickly that it just didn’t seem real sometimes.

Sometimes.

_________________________  
  


Venus was walking down a small dirt trail, quietly humming the lyrics to a song she had been listening to. Today was a free day of sorts, which meant Venus could have some alone time to herself for once. Alone. That’s all Venus really wanted nowadays. To be alone. But she never got it. So, when she had these ‘free days,’ she used it to her advantage.

She continued walking, but didn’t realize where her feet were taking her. She was just to calm, so peaceful, so _focused_ on this moment that she didn’t see the house ahead of her for a moment. She only realized when she had gotten a little to close, and had alerted the house demon on the front door.   
  
“Hoot hoot! Intruder alert intruder alert! Hoot!”  
He screamed, and Venus snapped out of her phase of peace and realized were she was.   
  


The Owl House.

And the bird screaming was Hooty, the Owl House’s House demon.   
  


”Crap.”

Venus said, and turned around to run back along the trail she had come from. But, clearly, Hooty had other plans.   
Since Hooty was an house demon, of _course_ he had some stupid, odd thing to him. And that was being able to burst from his place on the door. Well, not really burst, but more of turning into a long tube, connected to the door, swarming towards Venus.   
  


He swirled around Venus, squeezing her and lifting her off the ground. He then zoned back to the Owl House, opening the front door.   
  


“You don’t have to leave I caught the intruder hoot hoot!” He said, and then dropped Venus onto the flooring. Venus shuddered, taking deep breaths. She then looked up, and looked straight into Eda’s face. She squeaked, falling back onto the floor, crawling back. When she opened her eyes again, she sat Eda squatting down, looking at her.

”What was your name again kid? I recognize you, but I never cared for you name. What is it?”

She asked, and Venus lowered her ears.

”My name is Venus.” She sneered harshly, wanting so much to just leave this place without another thought.   
  


“So **thats** your name. Huh. Well, _Venus,_ why are you here? You clearly aren’t here to capture me, since you literally walked right up to Hooty, so what’s up?”

Eda asked, and Venus backed into the wall.

”I didn’t _mean_ to come here, I simply lost my train of thought and wounded up here.” She answered, shaking slightly for an unknown reason. Eda acknowledged this, then said,

”So, you didn’t mean to come here. That means you don’t want to catch us. Fine by me. Just leave and don’t come back please.”

Eda said, getting up, walking to the couch in the living room. Venus didn’t reply, only nodding her head. She didn’t trust her brain right now. She got up, then ran out the front door in a hurry, running to a tree far from the house. Venus took deep breaths, then slumped on the tree.   
  


She knew that emperor Belos wouldn’t be happy with this. He knew practically **everything** and if she were to lie about this encounter, he would figure out some way or another, and punish her for this exact reason, 

For _failing_ to take an opportunity when she sees it.   
  


She could have easily knocked Eda out and bring her to Belos, but she didn’t, so she would most likely get in trouble for that. And Venus hates it. Getting in trouble for everything. She hates it so much.   
  


Venus stayed slumped on that tree for a while, not wanting to leave in fear for emperor Belos. She never really had these moments, but today was different, apparently.   
  


As Venus took deeper breaths, she finally got up and started to walk, very slowly. She walked as slow as possible. She **_really_** doesn’t want to see Belos right now. All she wanted right now was to curl up and forget about this whole ordeal, and for everyone else to forget it as well. She really wanted that, but knew she would get it. She never got anything she wanted. Never. Probably why she’s so paranoid about everything.

As Venus walked down the trail, she started to hum slightly to the tune of a song, calming her down just a bit. As she got further away from the Owl House, she regained a little more confidence and started to sing slightly to the song in her head,

” _I feel so funny these days.”_

She started, her ears flicking,

_”I’d rather sleep then stay awake.”_

She never really thought about it, but Venus did notice how the song lyrics related to her in a way.

_”Trees used to talk to me.”_

” _Now I know what’s real what’s fake.”_

Now that Venus thought about it, she realized how... _depressing_ the song really was. Huh. Really showed how twisted Venus was on the inside.   
  


_“Now I know what’s real what’s fake.”_

_”Rather sleep then stay awake.”_

As Venus walked further down the trail, she looked back, just to make sure no one was behind. Once she confirmed no one was, she continued.

_”Are we from outer space?”_

_”This doesn’t feel like the right place.”_

_”And we’ll try anything.”_

_”Just to be a kid once again.”_

_”Just to be a kid again.”_

Venus lowered her ears, calming down but starting to feel terrible for some reason.   
  


_“Now I know what’s real what’s fake.”_

_”Rather sleep then stay awake.”_

_”Just to be a kid again.”_


End file.
